<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposing Parade of Penguins in the Police Precinct by JCapasso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522770">Proposing Parade of Penguins in the Police Precinct</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso'>JCapasso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not a Child [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lucifer (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:29:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23522770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/pseuds/JCapasso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ella Lopez/Lucifer Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Not a Child [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposing Parade of Penguins in the Police Precinct</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer wanted this proposal to be perfect so he had sought out Linda’s advice first. She told him to make a big gesture. One that would mean something to her and show her how well he knew her. That gave him the perfect idea. One that he was rather regretting as he scrunched up his nose at the smell that was permeating the rented van and the ruckus in the back. He was cursing the stupid LA traffic by the time he got to the precinct more than an hour after he’d picked up the stupid birds. He took a few deep breaths to steady himself and push his irritation away, remembering that this was supposed to be the perfect moment. </p><p>He parked directly in front of the main doors and texted Ella to meet him downstairs. He definitely didn’t want to try and navigate the stairs with them, if they would even all fit in a row in the lab anyway. He took a minute to double check that none of the letters on their chests had rubbed off before pulling them out in order and lining them up. He as almost starting to believe that they were as well trained as the guy who rented them told him. Right up until the got in the doors. </p><p>He had parked close enough that they couldn’t see much between the van and getting inside, but once they got a look at what they thought was a new playground, some of them started wandering off. Lucifer sighed and chased down the two that wandered off and by the time he got back with those two, three more had wandered away and the rest were all out of order, just as Ella came down the stairs with wide eyes at the station full of penguins. Penguins were her favorite animals, but she still wondered why he brought them here. </p><p>Every time Lucifer got back with escaped penguins, more had made their escape while he was gone and the whole station was doubled over in laughter. “Can’t keep your penguins in a row, Lucifer?” Dan asked uproariously. </p><p>“I’d like to see you try,” Lucifer muttered, grabbing one that was sliding on it’s stomach across the tile floor. “A little help would be nice.”</p><p>“Oh no,” Dan said shaking his head and backing up with his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Not touching that one with a ten foot pole,” he laughed. </p><p>Ella was laughing just as much as everyone else, but she had noticed the letters on them and made note of them. She did love puzzles and it wasn’t likely that she was going to get the whole message the way he intended at this rate. She had a suspicion of what they said but she wanted to be sure before answering. Two Ms, two Rs, an A, a Y, and an E, along with a blank one which probably meant a space so two words, and a question mark for the end. Given her suspicion, it only took a few seconds for her to piece it together and she tackled Lucifer in a hug while he was chasing one of the penguins as she cried. “Yes! Yes, I’ll marry you!” and kissed him deeply. </p><p>Unfortunately, the woman running towards them had excited the penguins even more and they all scattered now, and this was the scene Lt. Pierce stepped out of his office into. “What in the ever-loving world is going on out here?” he barked completely shocked as his jaw dropped.</p><p>“A proposal gone wrong,” Dan choked through his laughter. </p><p>“LUCIFER!” he snapped, as the man in question was picking himself and his now fiancée up off the floor. “Get these damn birds out of here before they destroy the whole office!” </p><p>“Yes, sir,” he said with a mocking salute as he started to round them up as everyone in the building was guarding their own desks and those that didn’t have a desk were guarding other things. He figured the easiest way would be to carry them one by one out to the van and Ella wasted no time in helping. Just the opportunity to hold and play with the penguins made this the perfect day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>When/if I get around to doing a sequel this part will be placed in the appropriate chapter, but I just had to share early.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>